My wicked dreams
by komodor
Summary: When I remember a weird dream, I write it down and publish here, Nu, pogodi! and strike you in the dark was moved here and removed from my stories. Rated M for brutality.
1. Dream of the end

**Dream of the end**

 **Author notes:** So yea, I dream about really weird stuff. This is a short one. Heh, enjoy and sorry for HFOAT delay.

It was pretty and sunny day, so I thought to myself I could go outside for some fresh air. Full of happiness I went trough the greenest grass I ever saw. It was so soft, I felt like I was walking on clouds.

White fluffy floating clouds under my feet. The grass was incredible and I just couldn´t resist to fall into it. I was rolling over it until I ran out of energy. That feeling was indescribable. Finally I laid on my back and stared on the pure blue sky.

I could see the burning Sun in the corner of my sight. But there was something else in the atmosphere. It looked like a planet much like Earth. But if that was Earth, where am I?

The Object, no matter what it actually was, was nearing. The closer it was the bigger it became. And out of nowhere, a huge explosion took place on that planet. And more of them began to appear everywhere.

It looked as if nukes landed there. The flame enlarged and spread all over that thing. The planet was closer with every second. I already knew I can´t escape it. Soon after the first explosion, I felt a gust of hot wind slashing my face. I began to feel the heat. The temperature was rising as the blazing planet flew towards me. I knew I am dead by now.

The sky once blue was now incinerated by inferno. I just closed my eyes and waited for the end.


	2. Nu, pogodi!

**Nu, pogodi!**

 **Author notes:** From whatever reason I got an idea for this plot in my dream + I also wanted to write a tragedy that will make you cry like little babies and in the end fuck you in the brain. There is no Nu, pogodi! On Fanfiction, so I used Tom and Jerry to represent wolf and hare. And please don´t worry about my mental health. Thank you.

The wolf was sitting in his armchair within his house. It was his birthday and all he did was watching TV. But no one came to celebrate with him. So he drank a bottle of vodka, whishing his family was there.

After few minutes after he finished whole bottle he fell asleep. The wolf suddenly appeared in an empty dimensionless dark room. He was looking around and all he saw was him in the empty void. Out of nowhere a birthday cake appeared in front of him, being laid on a wooden table.

Also his mother and father were standing next to the table. "Mama, Papa! I missed you so much." The wolf said cheerfully, while hugging them tightly. The elder wolfs were glad to be there.

"Happy birthday son." His dad said.

"Thank you father." The young wolf replied.

"Blow the candles and have a wish sweetie." His mom told him. The wolf closed his eyes, wishing this moment could last forever and he blown out the candles on the cake. When he opened the eyes he saw that there is no cake. Instead there was the hare, standing where the cake was seconds ago.

The wolf got furious and hit the hare with his right paw as hard as he could. But as he was about to hit him, the hare grinned and vanished in the void. His arm swung through the air where the hare was and in the anger the wolf hit his mother in the face.

She fell on the ground and couldn´t stand up. He broke her neck. When the wolf realised what he had done, he kneeled to her with eyes filled with tears. She still had a terrific grimace from their family reunion. "Mom noooo! Why?! WHY?" the wolf cried.

When his father saw what happened his heart couldn´t take it and he grasped his chest with soft groan. He was having a heart attack. One parent already dead and the other was going to die. "DAD!" the wolf howled in grief.

He left his mother lying and jumped to his father, holding his paws. "Don´t die daddy! I need you!" But the old wolf didn´t say a word. He grasped for air few more times before his heart stopped beating forever. He could see the terrified look in his fathers eyes.

The wolf bowed, lying his crying face on his dead fathers chest. He kept on crying for who knows how long. But suddenly the body of his father began to fade away in front of his eyes. He couldn´t do anything about it. First his extremities then his torso and in the end his head.

Nothing remained in the end as the body disappeared completely. The wolf desperately looked onto his mother. Her corpse was vanishing as well and so was the table, leaving wolf all by himself, broken and alone in the dark.

He was curled up in a ball, still not being able to believe what happened. After fifteen minutes of crying and sniffing he found strength to stand up. His legs were shaking from the terrifying accident. He looked in front of himself and the hare reappeared right in front of him.

"Just wait, hare, you will suffer!" with those words spoken the wolf charged forward, willing to kill the hare. He was nearing with every step closer to his pray. The hare was laughing to his loss deviously. As the wolf was about to touch him, the hare blinked away again.

Then he appeared few meters away from him. The wolf got even angrier and ran to him with a killer face. Suddenly the hare appeared right behind him, bit the wolf into leg and before he could react, the hare was gone again. Short stream of blood poured of his small wound.

It wasn´t deep, but it was still painful and the wound was slowing him down a bit. Again the hare showed up in front of him. He licked wolfs blood from his sharp teeth. The wolf growled, showing pure rage with his grimace. He tried to hit the hare with his paw again.

As his arm flung trough the air, the hare jumped up, landing on wolfs head and he bit off his ear. The wolf yelled from pain and tried to hit him, but instead he hit his bleeding head, which just caused greater pain.

"You damn rodent, you ruined my past and my present. Do you need to ruin my future as well?!" the wolf screamed from anger. But the hare just kept on laughing to his pain. The wolf realised that if he wants to win this fight, he has to be much faster, to catch him before he disappears again.

This time he let him attack first. The hare appeared next to him and bit his leg again. The hare dodged his paw and bit it as well. After the wolf tried to grasp the hare, he disappeared again. The wolf was slowly running out of strength and was covered in his own blood.

The hare was just too fast for him. The wolf got bit into his legs few more times and he fell on his knees, not being able to stand up. The hare jumped on his back and penetrated his thick furry skin with his sharp teeth. The wolf was trying to shake him down, but the hare was holding like a tick.

He couldn´t get him down and the hare kept on biting. The wolf cried from pain, lying on the ground and covered in blood. When he stopped moving, the hare got off him. He turned the dying wolf on his back, preparing to deal the finishing blow.

But suddenly the wolf opened his eyes, grasped the hares throat and squeezed it tightly. Hare bit trough his hand, but it was no matter. The hare couldn´t escape. The wolf broke the hares neck with his strong paws. Finally it was over. The wolf was respiring heavily, blood pouring from his wounds.

But he was no longer being attacked by an insane teleporting hare. He was still holding the hares corpse in his palm. The wolf suddenly heard a beating sound coming out of the dead hares chest. He got scared that the hare might come alive again.

The wolf pierced the hares chest and ripped it open. He was terrified when he saw what was inside. In between the hares lungs instead of heart was the wolf himself. The little wolf was beating on the breastbone, trying to get out of his prison.

"Help me out!" the little wolf screamed in a thin voice. The big wolf cried out in fear and threw the hares body away. "Aaaaahhh please help me! Help yourself! The little one kept on screaming. The wolf carefully stepped closer to the dead hare and realised it is he himself inside the corpse.

The wolf broke the ribs and pulled the little wolf out. "Thank me." his little clone told him, while standing on his own palm.

The wolf grinned and responded "No problem little one." Suddenly they heard a terrifying noise.

The wolf looked on the debased hare and saw how he is forming back together and trying to stand up. "Jesus Christ! Why can´t you just die?!" the wolf asked loudly and stomped on the hare, braking all of his bones. But after he removed his foot of him, the hare began to form back again.

"Quick, you must kill me in order to kill him." The little one said.

"But I don´t want to, you are me!" the big wolf protested.

"I am part of that demon. As long as I live, you can´t kill him." The little wolf tried to explain.

"NO! There must be another way." The big one cried hopelessly.

"No there is not, kill me, kill yourself before the hare comes back. Do it, do it now!" he urged.

The hare began to rebuild again. The wolf sorrowed from sadness, but agreed. "Sorry little me." he said with a tear in his eye. Then he squeezed the little wolf in his palm, killing himself as blood and guts spurted out of his fist.

The moment he did that the hare remains broke apart on the ground. Wolf opened his fist and instead of the little wolfs cadaver there was a little hare just as small as the wolf was. And the tiny hare spoke in a piping voice "You will never get rid of me, I will forever be a part of you."

With that terrifying sentence coming from the little creature, the wolf woke up from his nightmare. Wolf opened his eyes and realised that he is still sitting in his armchair within his house, realising it all has been just a dream.

But not really, when he opened his eyes wider, he saw that he has a hole from in his paw from the hares teeth. His back and legs were bleeding and he was missing one ear. Now he began to feel all the tremendous pain from his extensive wounds.

The wolf knew, it wasn´t just a dream. He couldn´t take it any longer. The wolf fell off his armchair, crawling to the kitchen. To finish his own misery he took a knife, shouted "You hare, just wait!" and stabbed the knife into his throat.

With the life running out of him the wolf died in a pool of blood in his house. Hours later his death, the hare came into his apartment with a chocolate cake to celebrate wolfs birthday. He was surprised to find wolf dead and defacement.

The hare put the cake on a table and kneeled to the wolfs corpse. Then he smiled and feasted on his bloody corpse.

00000

previous reviews:

infiniteEel: Ughhhh. Disgusting and creative and very im not supposed to read this anyway.

Aysu: Well, that was dark, but it doesn't really spark anything for me, as I don't know the series at all. Not quite sure why a hare is apparently a meat-eater, or what his relationship with the wolf is. Still, I liked the part in the dream where he kills himself to kill his inner demon only to discover it isn't that simple. Very interesting, and excellent symbolism. And, as always, I admire and love the imagery. ~Aysu

 **THE END**


	3. Strike you in the dark

**Strike you in the dark**

 **Author notes:** So I had this nightmare years before and I thought I can share this fairytale dream with you. Note this is adjusted a bit. Write a review please.

It was beautiful sunny summer day and me and my parents and grandparents went for a holiday to our cottage. We set off and got there with two cars. My mom was driving while I was sitting in the back seat. The trip was long, boring and exhausting.

When we arrived, we got out of the vehicle, unpacked our bags and entered the house. It wasn´t anything special, just few rooms, kitchen, toilet and cellar. But we still liked it, because of the nature that was everywhere around.

We all sat to a table and ate the lunch that grandma made a day ago. It was delicious meat and dumplings with creams sauce. After we finished the lunch we went to work. The whole area around the cottage was filled with long grass.

So I went to garage and started a grass cutter and gone to cut it all down. Meanwhile my dad was cutting down the hazels that grew all over the place with a chainsaw. He was cutting them on small logs. Then he was putting them into a box for later heating of the cottage.

Everyone had something to do, except of grandpa, who fell asleep in the living room. We were all happy for being there and escaping daily routine. As we worked hard on beautification of our cottage and the surroundings, the time flew quickly. Soon it was getting dark.

We went inside and ate the dinner, which was a simple chicken soup. After that we went to bed. I have worn my pyjama and lied into my comfortable bed under window. As I looked through the glass I saw the Moon shining bright. We were all exhausted after a lot of work, so falling asleep wasn't a problem. Soon we all slept and snored like logs.

Suddenly an extremely loud scream woke me up. I jumped out of my bed and ran through the house to find out what happened. The door was broken out of hinges. And at the corner of the room was my grandfather lying on a bed.

My grandma was sitting next to him, while holding his hand, howling his name in sorrow. When I got closer I got terrified from what I saw. The head of my grandpa was missing. His lifeless body poured warm blood out of his neck.

It was soaking into the bed and pillows, but his head was nowhere. My knees shook, heart stopped beating, my breath stopped breathing. "Nooooo!" I shouted while tears leaked out of my eyes. "Grandpa! How could this happened?!" I asked my grandma.

"I don´t know!" She shouted back with grief in her voice. My father and mother were standing behind me, unbelievingly staring at my dead grandfather. "What kind of monster could do this? I am going for shotgun." My dad said. He walked to a shelf, opened it and took long shiny two headed shotgun into his right hand and two red shells into his left hand.

He loaded the shotgun quickly and told my mother to light the way with flashlight. He walked out of the door and locked them from outside.

We were behind the window and my mom held the flashlight, shining in front of my father. Her hands were shaking and so was the beam of light from the flashlight that she was holding.

And there it was. The monster that did this. It had two weird shaped legs, thin body and brutally looking sharp limbs. His coconut-like head was plain without ears, nose or hair. All I saw on its head were two small round yellow eyes and wide mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth.

"Here you are you one ugly motherfucker!" My dad screamed and shot onto the creature. But it was so fast, he missed. There was still one shell left in the shotgun. The monster ran towards my father, who looked scared and began to walk backwards.

That bastard jumped in the sky, falling right onto my dad. He managed to shot it into stomach, but it wasn´t enough to stop it. The monster pierced my father's chest and slowly ate his face. We were just watching my dad being devoured alive, unable to do anything to save him.

His loud screeches echoed through the wind. The creature was feasting on his disfigured body. But the monster wasn´t alone. We heard them crawling on the roof, hitting the door and wooden walls, trying to get into the house. Actually they were inside already.

I heard those unnatural noises out of the other room. My grandmother walked to those doors and pulled the handle. The moment she did that, the door shredded into pieces as the monster behind them broke it.

The impact was so powerful, that it made her fall down. She screamed from horror until the beast pierced her chest with it´s sharp limb. She was dead immediately. Me and my mom ran away to the other room with cellar. I was a bit faster, so I opened it as fast as I could.

My heart was racing for life. I went in first and my mom ran right behind me. She screamed from pain as she was one leg on the stairs. One of those monsters was holding her other leg. I grasped her right arm but the monster was too strong and her hand slipped of off mine.

My mother screamed from pain as the monster pulled her out of the cellar door. I closed it and the last moment I saw her was as nails buried the wooden floor as she was pulled out from me. I still heard her painful screams, until the beast finally killed her.

There was absolute darkness in the cellar. As I knew there also wasn´t any light I could turn on. The monsters didn´t seem to notice I was in there. Then there was silence.

I assumed they left the cottage. But suddenly that noise I heard before was near again. The monster was here.

00000

previous reviews:

Cityhunterluv: Why is this in aliens/predator section? It's neither of the two.

infiniteEel: I wish i dint read this in the hut im in right now...

 **THE END**


	4. Food Monster

**Food Monster**

I was walking outside my lawn, while I saw it. A weird creature standing in the grass. The tiny critter looked like a breaded chicken steak with little legs and face. I never saw something like that before.

I picked it up and it was just adorable. Soon I made a connection with that creature, taking care of it. Every day was better ever since I had it. But something was wrong with it.

The critter grew. When I found it, it fit in my hand, then on two hands and now I couldn´t even hold it. And it didn´t stop getting bigger. What happened it grew so huge?

When I was outside again, I noticed there is something on the beasts back. I looked closer and found a number. It was like ten digits. Maybe a phone number?

I noted it down just in case. When I went to sleep that day, the monstrous creature stood above me. It was looking at me eagerly. The critter grew to giant proportions. Saliva was dripping from its mouth. That was enough for me. I carefully called on the number I noted down.

"How can I help you?" a deep voice asked from the phone.

"Well, I found this...thing...and I think it wants to eat me."

"Yes, the creature you have grows as your pride rises and at some point it goes feral." the voice answered.

"But how can I stop it?" I asked terrified as the giant piece of meat began to sniff to me.

"You will have to send us a payment for a repellent, which will make you feel undesirable for the creature, which will not be willing to eat you." the man said.

So I sent a very expensive SMS and out of nowhere a little case appeared. I opened it.

It contained a grey ointment. I rubbed it onto my skin and suddenly the creature looked kinda disgusted and let me be.

I respired quickly, my forehead was sweating. I was still afraid the beast might change its mind.

"Pride or something he said? I have no pride. He must have tricked me." I though.

Soon I realised I had to get rid of that giant steak.

After a sleepless night, I stood up, took on some clothes and went back on my lawn. The beast followed me and I knew I have to do it that day, so I thought "But how? I have several tools that would probably be able to kill it but which is the safest one? A pitchfork? Nah, it will get stuck inside it and it turns around and tear me appart. A pickaxe? Nope, same problem." Eventually I realised my best bet is a good old fashioned two handed wood chopper axe. Fist I went to the grinder within my garage to make the blade as thin and deadly as possible.

Then I put some of that ointment on the axe blade just to be sure.

When I was armed and ready to do it, I walked out of the garage and tried to find the creature. It was nowhere to be found.

"Hmmm….Where did it go? It was not anywhere near. Just few minutes ago it stood there." I though. I went on and on walking around my house in circles and then I saw it, the monster was sleeping on the grass just as I found it for the very first time. I walked to it slowly not to wake it up. When I was just a step behind it, I draw my axe and with all my might I struck it in between its spine. The axe went deep inside the monsters flesh.

The hit immediately woke the beast up, enraging it to rage.

I pulled the axe out and jumped as far away as I could. The wound began pouring blood and began sizzling. Steam was going out probably because of the ointment. But it didn´t seem to weaken the critter much.

Chicken steak ran aggressively to me, so I got my axe ready and swung it right in the face. I furiously hacked and slashed into the beast when it was dazzled and in the end I managed to beat it to death. But one wrong move and I might have ended dead myself.

Blood was everywhere and I waited for few minutes to make sure it´s really dead. It was. And in the end I really couldn´t stop myself from tasting the creatures meat. I took a single bite off of his crispy skin and it was just delicious.

 **Author notes:** also part dreamed, part made hopefully a little interesting, over all just weird. I really should go to KFC again.

 **THE END**


End file.
